Costume Party
by Madman1502
Summary: Season one is throwing a costume party. Story follows Noah and Cody as they survive the night's hijinx. May have suggested NOCO in future chapters. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TDI! I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T!

Author note: I have been working on an outline for this story for about a month, and at the time it was close to halloween. Seeing that is now way past then, it is just a reunion party. And I will be adding more chapters to TDI Chatroom.

* * *

The wind howled as Cody knocked on the door. It opened and Noah pulled him inside. "Cody, you're shivering." Noah stated.

"I noticed." Cody replied. "I'm going to go warm up in your living room. Cody walked off while Noah shrugged and walked up stairs to put on his costume.

The cast of Season one were getting together and holding a costume party where two cast members had to dress like each other. Noah had picked Gwen, so he had gotten tips from her on what she would normally wear. Cody… he got Izzy, who just took off her clothes and handed them to him at the drawing (Owen got a nosebleed after looking at her).

Cody had arrived at Noah's already dressed and kept messing with skirt because it was uncomfortable for him. Cody finally got it to work with him and relaxed on the couch. He soon dozed off.

Noah saw Cody asleep on the couch when he came down and he had an evil idea. He walked behind the couch and shouted "CODY! WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" Cody spasmed off the couch and then rolled over to glare at Noah. "JERK!" He shouted back. Noah laughed and walked over to Cody. Cody stood up and glared at Noah some more. Noah laughed. "I'm sorry, ok!" Cody punched Noah's shoulder. "Whatever." Noah rubbed his shoulder, fixed his skirt, and then walked to the door. "Ready to go make fools out of ourselves?" Cody followed and nodded. "I guess." They walked out into the freezing darkness and headed towards the rented hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah and Cody arrived early and as they looked around, there were few people in sight. Chef and Chris had traded outfits, Owen looked like an overweight Lindsay, and Heather was dressed like Beth (Noah and Cody really found Heather's costume to be ironically funny). Noah and Cody sampled some of the real food Chef had cooked. "You should have served this on the shows; we would have liked you better." Noah commented. Chef just glared.

Noah and Cody returned to the entrance. Suddenly, Cody was tackled by a girl that was dressed strangely like him. "IZZY!" He shouted at the crazy chick on top of him. Gwen laughed at the scene as she had followed Izzy inside. "Noah, looking good." Noah smiled. "Same to you too."

"Izzy! Izzy will st…" Cody shouted, stopping to squeal as Izzy grabbed his butt. "And you say guys are perverts!" Izzy stood and help Cody up. She felt like she needed to make it up to Cody, so she grabbed Noah's butt. Noah jumped and blushed uncharacteristically. Cody laughed, taking notice of how nice Noah looked with a little red in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the length of that last chapter. I made this one longer. I hope to update TDI Chatroom soon. Till then!

* * *

Gwen and Izzy decided to go try some of Chef's real food. Noah saw his chance. He pulled Cody away from everyone towards an empty dark wall.

A/N: Everyone is at the party now. It happened while the scene between Cody, Noah, Gwen, and Izzy took place.

Cody raised an eyebrow at Noah. Noah sighed. "Cody… I honestly don't know how to tell you this… but…" Noah was interrupted by Cody who blurted out. "Noah, I love you." Cody blushed. Noah was shocked. Cody bow his head and started to walk away feeling like he had blew his chances when he was suddenly thrown back into the wall, a pair of lips forcing down on his.

Noah released Cody for air. Noah smiled. "I love you too." They kissed again.

Meanwhile a crowd had gathered around two different cast members who were in the center of the dance floor making out. A busty Duncan and a tall Noah where sucking face, while a large number of howls and whistles came from the watching cast members. Noah and Cody stopped kissing to look over and see the scene.

They walked closer, a walkway opening for them as they were holding hands. Gwen (our tall Noah) and Courtney (the busty Duncan) stopped to look over at the two boys. Gwen spoke first. "Declarations of love against a dark, empty wall?" Cody nodded. Courtney followed that up with "Who kissed whom first?" Cody pointed to Noah, who was smiling. Gwen laughed. "I told you Cody would be the girl of the relationship."

A/N: Sorry I couldn't help myself with that inside joke. Well there is the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
